Morning and Night
by HikariNoTenshi-San
Summary: "He has failed. He has failed his Hyakki Yakkou. He has failed his family, his friends, and the world. He, Nura Rikuo, Sandaime of the Nura-gumi, is a failure." THERE WILL BE BL! DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ! Rest of the warnings are inside. Time Travel Fic! AU! TWO RIKUOS! Read and review please !
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello~! This is my first Nurarihyon fic, so please, be kind! Now, my I introduce my, ahem, lovely assistants! First up. GIN!

Gin: Yo! I'm the funny one!

Me: *throws knives at him*

Gin: GYAH!

Me: He's comic relief. Next, Yuna!

Yuna: Hello. *bows*

Me: She's the sarcastic commentary. Last, Yuno!

Yuno: Hey!

Me: The smart person.

Yuno: *sweatdrops* Hey now...

Me: Yuno! Disclaimer!

Yuno: Right. Hikari-san does** not** own Nurarihyon No Mago, nor anything else of another person or people. If she did, she wouldn't be here. Also, **all credit goes to original authors and makers** if Hikari-san uses something from another fic, although such things will only be used if permission is granted first. Hikari-san is also not the owner of most of the various songs and/or poems and/or things that come into the story.** She only owns her ideas**. If you believe Hikari-san has plagiarized, please let us know so that she may rectify that. Please note that** this is the only time Hikari-san will disclaim, and this disclaim shall count for the entirety of the story.** **WARNING!**May contain BL, Yuri, character death, incest, angst, violence, suicide, cursing, bashing, OOCness, Mary-Sues, slow updates, sucky writing, songs, references to non-Nurarihyon stuff, and crack. **You've been warned.**

Me: Thank you, Yuno. That was well done!

Yuno: :D

Yuna: Suck up.

Yuno: Hey!

Gin: Haha~! Suck up!

Yuna: *punches Gin*

Gin: Oof-!

Yuna: Don't copy me, idiot.

Me: *sweatdrops* Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

He has failed.

He has failed his Hyakki Yakkou.

He has failed his family, his friends, and the world.

He, Nura Rikuo, Sandaime of the Nura-gumi, is a failure.

He could not defeat Abe no Seimei; could not stop this mad man from 'cleansing the world.'

'Sorry, everyone…' He has no more strength, his body battered and broken; being held up by only what little left there was of his dignity and Nenekirimaru. He gives one last defiant glare at the man who deemed himself Kami, even as the so-called Kami formed a large ball of corrosive youki over his head.

Not even deigning to raise a finger, Abe no Seimei stares back.

"Die."

The ball falls toward Rikuo.

Yet he does not close his eyes. He will meet his fate face forward. That way, at least, he would be able to meet others in the next world with his head held high and say that he had tried.

But fate had other plans.

"RIKUO-SAMA!" "RIKUO!" "NURA!" "SANDAIME!"

**_"OOOOOOOH!"_**

He can't believe what he is seeing. It couldn't be possible.

But it was.

His Hyakki Yakkou, the youkai that allied with Nura-gumi, and the onmyojou were all stopping the swirling mass of doom, with their own bodies.

He stares in awe…And then in horror.

"What are you all doing!?" he shouts, his eyes wide.

They would kill themselves like this!

"Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara struggled out, parts of her body gone from earlier attacks. "Rikuo-sama! I have always watched you!" she shouted, righting herself with her ice. "I have watched you struggle with yourself, with your duties to the gumi and your friends! I have watched you grow from a small boy to this great man whom I do not hesitate to follow to my death! So please! Watch and believe in me! Believe in us! We shall protect you!" She announced, even as her ice melted as fast as she froze it.

'Tsurara...' Rikuo's eyes became pained.

"WAKA! Me too! I shall use this body of mine as your shield!"

'No! Ao, your body can't take much more!'

"HAH! Don't get ahead of yourself! It is I who shall protect Rikuo-sama, Ao!"

'Kuro, you have no weapons left! They've all shattered!'

"You guys think you can Rikuo-sama like that!? Stand down and let someone more experienced do it!"

'You can't, Kubinashi! You've lost an arm already!'

"Ara, ara~! Don't forget little ole me~! A woman can take better care of a man than other men anyway!"

'Kejero..! Not you too!'

"We, the Karasu Tengu, shall protect the leader of Nura-gumi with our lives, as is our duty!"

'Don't do it!'

"Rikuo, you so owe everyone from Toono saki, you got that!?"

'Y-you guys too!?'

"Hmph. Don't take this the wrong way. I just don't want to owe for anything. I'll defeat your Hyakki one day, Nura!"

'Even you, Tamazuki..?

"Gyahaha! Can't wait for the party after this! It'll be totally wild!"

'You drunken idiot!'

"Youkai! We'll handle this!"

'Onmyojou!?'

Rikuo watched, eyes bright with emotion. 'Everyone..!'

He watched, even though it was painful. It hurt to see them fall so slowly, one by one. He had to do something before they all died! He had to—!

The cruel voice of Abe no Seimei cut through the air like a knife. "Futile."

And the youki fell upon them all, crushing.

Rikuo felt like the air had been sucked right out of him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The youki dispersed, revealing the broken figures that it had crushed under its might.

Rikuo found himself moving, dashing towards the wreckage of bodies and blood, falling to his knees to the first being he reached.

"Tsurara!" She wasn't moving. Her pale skin, once so beautiful and pale, was now marred with open wounds and smeared with dirt and blood. Her hair, once glossy and straight, was now just as tattered as her ruined clothes. He held her close to himself, feeling tears come up at the damage he saw on his older sister figure, who helped raise him as a child. "Tsurara..!"

A weak voice called out. "R-ri…ku…o…sama…"

Snapping his head toward the voice, he saw that Tsurara had opened her eyes. She struggled to get up.

"Tsurara! No! Stay down, your too injured!" He ordered. She reluctantly obeyed, but nevertheless, she spoke.

"Ri…kuo…sama…I must…ask…something…of you…" He looked at her intently

"What is it?"

"Please…take…my soul…" His eyes widen.

"What?

"Take…my soul…With it…you will…gain…more…strength…" Rikuo shook his head vehemently.

"Tsurara, I can't do that! You'll die!"

"And…I am…not…now..?" Tsurara dryly laughed.

"You're not-!"

"I am…Rikuo…sama…I know…I am…So please…do not…let me die…like this…I wish…to be with you…always…So take…my soul…"And as she said so, the light in her eyes faded, and her body lost its color and fell away into snow, as all Yuki-Onna did when they passed. Left in her place, on top of the snow, was a single, small brightly glowing orb of light, no bigger than the palm of his hand; her soul.

Staring at it, feeling numb, Rikuo picked it up.

He stared, and with a heart-wrenching cry, held it close to himself. Then he gasped, sounding as if he were in pain, as Tsurara's soul sunk into his chest.

He stared at the spot where it entered him, feeling peculiar all of a sudden. What was that he just-!

"Such a weak soul."

Rikuo whirled around to the one who spoke, eyes narrowed in rage and demeanor furious.

Abe no Seimei sat upon his throne looking at him with boredom written over all over his face.

Rikuo wasn't sure what he would have if he had reacted to the Nue. But he would never know, as a glowing light caught his eye. Turning around, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Everyone who had been crushed by the youki ball was disappearing in some form or another, and in their places were glowing spheres of light. They were different in intensity, size, and color. But they were all the same.

They were all souls.

The souls of hundreds.

And they were all heading straight for him.

'Wait, what-!'

He couldn't breathe.

With every soul that entered him, he felt their feelings. He knew of their dreams, their nightmares, their likes, their dislikes, their successes, their failures, their lives, their memories. He felt and saw it all. He felt himself change as they entered him, felt himself grow stronger, gain new abilities and knowledge.

It was exhilarating.

"Oh? Seems that you may now be something more than just a minor nuisance." The Nue stated, looking at Rikuo with a bit more interest than before.

It was hard not to, with the change that had been brought about.

Rikuo now looked older, more like an adult of 25 than that of a 17 year old. His face gained markings similar to that of his grandfather, but of which were longer, reaching down to the end of his jawline. His eyes, which had been a fierce red of freshly spilt blood, were now the penetrating silver of that of a drawn sword. But the greatest change was to his aura.

It was visible.

All around him swirled a misty, silvery cloud made up of what looked to be hundreds of individual sakura blossoms, dancing in the wind around his figure to some unknown, beautiful music.

Rikuo stared at it, amazed by its brilliance and by the feeling of camaraderie that came from it.

Then, suddenly, he realized.

They were his Hyakki.

They were his allies; it was their souls that swirled about him in such a mesmerizing manner.

Holding out a hand, a single petal fell into it.

He felt it, this person's soul.

This person was..!

* * *

Me: BWAHAHA! YES! FEEL THE ALMIGHTY WRATH OF THE CLIFFY!

Gin: O_O

Yuna: Holy crap she's gone insane.

Gin: I thought she was already crazy.

Yuna: Fine. More insane.

Yuno: Hikari-san! You have to end the chapter!

Me: Oh! Right. Well then. SEE YA LATER PEEPS! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Ahahaha!...I HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. EXCEPT FOR THAT LIFE SUCKS AND I SHOULD BE DOING HOMEWORK RIGHT NOW.

Yuno: Excuse us for being so late.

Yuna: That's what you get for procrastinating.

Gin: BUT OMG THIS IS LIKE TOTALLY COOL THAT WE ACTUALLY LIKE HAVE REVIEWERS LIKE FOR THIS STORY AND WE SHOULD LIKE TOTALLY-

Me: *smacks Gin* WHO THE F-CK INTRODUCED THIS IDIOT TO POLAND!?

Yuna: France.

Yuno: I thought it was Spain?

Me: I DON'T CARE WHO IT WAS SOMEONE'S GOING TO DIE!

Gin: Can you, like, totally get off me?

Me:...*pulls lever*

Gin: *falls down trap door screaming* THIS IS TOTALLY NOT COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo oooooooooooooollll*voice fades away*

Me:...Well, now that nusicence has be taken care of, let's get on with the show, shall we? CHAPPY ROLL!

* * *

This person was…

"Jiji..?" Rikuo breathed out the word, starring at the once innocuous-looking, little silver cherry blossom with widening eyes.

It couldn't be.

His grandfather, the Soutaichou of the Nura Gumi, the Master of Pandemonium, that silly old man that snuck into people's houses just to mooch off their food, who he had sworn as a child to grow up to be just like, his beloved jiji who was silly and cool and wise at the same time, his jiji whom he had not yet been able to beat yet in a proper duel at his best, just _couldn't_ be dead!

It wasn't possible.

It couldn't be possible.

It shouldn't be possible!

But it was.

Rikuo doesn't notice his legs give out underneath him as he stared blankly at the piece of his aura.

He doesn't notice as tears began to fall from his now silver irises.

He doesn't notice as the other hundreds of cherry blossoms swirl around him in a flurry of movement.

He doesn't notice as Abe no Seimei begins to show alarm when those cherry blossoms begin to take up wispy, familiar forms and spread out his miasma.

He doesn't notice as his presence begins to rival and then even overshadow Abe no Seimei's own enormous and potent Fear.

He doesn't notice anything, until before his eyes, the silver cherry blossom begins to float, and begins taking shape.

But, what formed wasn't the figure of a short, bald, wrinkly old man.

What formed was the figure that all youkai had hailed as the Master of Pandemonium.

Nurarihyon.

Rikuo was so surprised by the see-through appearance of his grandfather in his prime, he stopped crying. He merely stared in awe at the visage of his jiji, who stared back with gentle eyes and a soft smile.

_"Yo, Rikuo."_

Rikuo's only reply was the widening of his eyes.

Nurarihyon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at his grandson, a bit annoyed, although the kindness in his eyes did not disappear.

_"Rikuo, can't you even say 'hi' to your beloved grandfather?"_

Unable to completely snap out of it, Rikuo could only ask, "H-how?"

_"Well,"_ Nurarihyon drawled in that oh-so-familiar way, _"It's mainly because you, unwillingly or not, absorbed our souls. And when I say 'our,' I mean everyone who died for your sake."_

Rikuo winced at this, but Nurarihyon continued on, nonplussed_. "This means, whether you like it or not, we will live on inside of you, will never die until the day you do, and in the age that would have been or was the year of our prime. Which is why, I, Nurarihyon-sama,"_ he strikes a flirty pose and winks, _"am currently SEXY!"_

Rikuo face-faults, before getting back up again irritated.

"BAKA-JIJI! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Nurarihyon, deciding that he hadn't gone deaf, shrugged. _"Meh. I think it is."_

Rikuo could feel a vein pop on his forehead. "Yeah? How?"

Nurarihyon merely points behind his grandchild with a joyful expression and too cheerfully exclaims, _"Like that!"_

Rikuo, confused, turns around to see what he is talking about, and promptly blanches.

"W-w-what the hell!?"

The reaction was understandable, considering that behind him stood the specter-like visages of those who had fallen in battle for his sake, for the sake of the world, only moments before.

Every single one of the beings was painfully familiar, but different from what he remembered. Some looked younger, placed back into their prime, like his jiji. Others looked to be older, made to have met their golden age, much like how he himself was. Others still seemed to be different other ways, be a change of color, the growth of a horn, or some other added constituents that made their change more apparent.

He could pick out an older Tsurara in the crowd, as well as an older Tamazuki and Sanba Karasu, all who looked like graceful nobility. He could see the yokai from the Gumi household who arrived after it was attacked (he dared not think of the deaths that happened there; of his mother.). He could see a healthier Zen, a taller and older Shouei, a younger and bigger Karasu Tengu, and a more beautiful Kejero. He could see Aotabo, Kurotabo, and Kubinashi in their former glory. He could see the various Onmyojou decked out in their formal wear, with Ryouji looking less haggard, and Yura looking more matured.

Rikuo looked on with wide eyes, eyes that only grew larger as before him, all of the apparitions that were formed from the silver sakura bowed as one, calling out, _"ALL HAIL RIKUO-SAMA!"_

An annoying voice cut through his awe of the venerable army that stood before him. _"Oy, Rikuo-chan~!"_

"-CHAN JANAI!" he instantly retorted, silver eyes narrowing into slits and mouth forming into a fierce scowl as he whirled upon his smirking grandfather. Unfortunately for Rikuo, it would have been more effective at intimidating someone if he hadn't had a blush spread across his face.

_"I think not. You're just as adorable as you were when you were as a child, Ri-ku-o-chan~!"_ Nurarihyon mocked, although he truly believed his words.

Rikuo felt himself flush.

"Who the hell are you calling cute!?"

Nurarihyon cracked up, and laughed, saying all the while, _"Hah! That just proves my point! Rikuo-chan wa, hontoni kawaii-desuyo, ne?"_

Rikuo felt a vein snap. "KAWAII-JANAI!"

Nurarihyon snickered, _"Hai, hai. Whatever you say."_

Then, abruptly, Nurarihyon expression sobered, causing Rikuo to be taken aback by the sudden change.

_"Ah, I knew we were forgetting something,"_ Nurarihyon scowled darkly, and from the corner of his eye, Rikuo saw the expression mirrored on the apparitions. _"This is going to be troublesome."_

"What are you talking about, jiji?" asked a wary Rikuo, sakura blossoms beginning to twirl in response to his agitation as he gripped Nenekirimaru.

"Perhaps you should pay more attentions to your surroundings."

* * *

Me: AND THAT'S THAT.

Yuno: That's it?

Yuna: No sh-t Sherlock.

Me: LANGUAGE! *face of doom*

Gin: GAH! That's like, totally scary!

Me: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TALKING LIKE THAT!

Gin: I LIKE TOTALLY CAN'T HELP IT ANYMORE!

Me: Well you're going to try, because if you don't than I will like, _totally_, make you wish that you like,_ totally_, never, **ever** existed. Get me?

Gin: *whimpers* Totally.

Me: *smiles* Good. SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!


End file.
